fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Ancient Soleanna and Oriana Castle in Kingdom Valley/Mephiles, Infinite, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Demidevimon Resurrected
(As Team Mononoke and Sonic and Sora's groups continued their way, Rouge’s communicator beeped, making them stop, and she answered) Rouge: Yes? Doppler: (Voice-over) Rouge. Amelia and I’ve prepared the means to go to Kingdom Valley. Go to the forest cave immediately! Rouge: Roger. See you there. (She hangs up. Team Mononoke and Sora and Sonic's groups then went through the city and reached the entrance to Soleanna and Oriana Forest. As they go through the forest, searching for a way to Kingdom Valley. Suddenly, they reached another cavern with a portal. They take a closer look and Rouge recognized the area in there) Rouge: That’s Kingdom Valley, all right. Shadow: Then let’s go there. Sora: Right. (They go through. Upon arrival, the group looked around in amazement) Roxas: Wow. Silver: What a far away place to set the extraction point. Rouge: This is Kingdom Valley. Long ago, there was a royal castle here. Sonic: Well, they’re ruins, obviously. (They go down there and trekked through, avoiding obstacles and fighting robots along the way until they reached a closed door with three keyholes) Omega: It looks like we need to find three keys to move on. (Sora's group tried to unlock the door with their Keyblades, but it wouldn't budge) Namine: Why won't it unlock with our Keyblades? (Silver and Omega scanned the locks and then answered) Omega: These locks are immune to magic from Keyblades. Silver: And the three regular keys to unlock it are scattered all over here, according to our scanners. Kairi: Anybody want to find the keys? (After thinking it over, Knuckles and Rouge volunteered) Knuckles: Leave it to me! Rouge: And me. (The group nodded) Tails: Don’t be late. (Knuckles and Rouge then flew around, searching the area. In an old castle tower ruins, they found the first key blocked off by robots, but they defeated them with punches, bombs, and kicks and then took the first key. They then searched the area some more until they came upon the second key behind a laser cell being guarded by a bulking robot) Rouge: It looks like it’s equipped with heavy weapons, and I bet its legs are pretty fragile. Knuckles: Then let's do it. (She then took the robot out with a kick via its legs and then after Knuckles punches a hole in the robot's chest, Rouge blew it up with a bomb. Then the laser cell door opened and they took the second key. They resumed their search until they spotted the last key being guarded by another bulking robot) Rouge: Ah, hidden in a place like this…. Knuckles: I take it you're planning a sneak attack. Rouge: Yep. (She then secretly placed a bomb on the back of the robot and after she hid herself with Knuckles, the robot looked around in confusion, and then the bomb blew up, destroying it. Once all clear, Knuckles and Rouge took the last key and returned to the others with a successful look on their faces) Knuckles: Got them. (Then while Knuckles held the second key, Rouge handed Shadow the first key and she held the third key) Shadow: Okay, let’s get going now. Riku: Right. (Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles then used their own key to unlock the door and the door opened. They go through and resume their trek. After defeating a few more robots, Shadow smirked) Shadow: Ha! There’s no strength in numbers for them. Sora: You said it. (They continued on and then they see the other side above them) Shadow: Let’s get moving quickly! Xion: And hang on! (They hurry up, avoiding obstacles, defeating more robots, and activating silver lining slides with the green gem levers. Upon reaching the top, Rouge spoke up) Rouge: Here we are. The rendezvous point. (The group then walked into the ruins of a great hall carefully. They looked around in silence until Charmy broke the silence) Charmy: Why is this ruins, I wonder? Rouge: The former King and Queen of Soleanna used to reside in this castle. But a major and tragic accident occurred ten years ago, and no one’s lived here since. Group: Accident? Ashitaka: What accident? Rouge: I heard a prototype energy engine failed while trying to tame a malicious Sun God named Solaris, Moon God named Malomyotismon, and Star God named Demidevimon, which caused the accident. And my guess; You've been told of the accident and the legend already like Neverland News confided me on, right? Group: Yes. Espio: Did this Duke, Duchess, and the scientists give their attempted plan of taming Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon a name? (Rouge thought it over and then spoke up) Rouge: I think the name of the plan was…. (Suddenly, K. Rool’s voice spoke up) K. Rool: The Sun, Moon, and Star Project. (They turned to the sky and see the pirate ship fly down to them halfway and out came K. Rool and Skurvy in their levitation rowboat and the pirates who surrounded the group) Skurvy: It was an ambitious project named after their malicious eternal Sun God, Moon God, and Star God. Rouge: The pirates! San: What're they doing here?! Drake: It’s been a while, my dear Rougy, babe. Along with you babes. (Shadow and the rest of the males clear their throats in anger) Drake: (Flatly) And of course, Shadow and male allies. Cortex: We just tricked Neverland News into canceling their plans to come here and get you. Uka-Uka: That’s right. Male voice: Becauzzzzze of my help. (The group turned and saw a green Zillian with short red upside-down T-shaped hair, dark green eyes, a little long nose, and is wearing a brown circus ringleader suit, a light red bowtie, a light brown leather belt with a gold z-shaped buckle, red and blue horizontal striped pants, a gold chain dangling from the pants pocket on the right side, light brown shoes, and sometimes carries a living purple reptile-like creature head with dark green eyes, a little long nose, and a red bowtie over its white neck rim clips, on a dark purple conducting stick) Wolf brother 1: Who is that? Shadow: And what do you mean "Because of my help?" Tropy: Oh, that's Wack Lizardi, ringmaster of a circus in the Land of Zill. (Wack nods in agreement) Wack: And we made a deal that I can have all the money I need in exxxxxxchange for world domination. Shredder: So, you came all the way here for nothing, twerps. Bebop: (Sneeringly) Yeah. (Snorts) For nothing, twerps. Kaya: You're nothing but cowards, pulling a trick like that! Krang: Cowards, are we? Rocksteady: The only cowards that would do that is the sissy villains. (He chuckles) Klump: Kind of like the time.... Skurvy: Shut up! K. Rool: (To Klump) We don't care about some backstory reveals! (To Rouge) Now, if you’d be so kind as to hand back the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness you took from us. Rouge: (Clutching the scepters) Over our dead bodies! Kayla: You're the thieves that took them from the museum! Ratigan: Thieves, are we?! (K. Rool gestures his arm and an army of Egg Gunners and a giant carousel-like robot appeared, surrounding the group) Wack: Introduzzzzzing the Rotatatron, a finezzzzt robot ever created by thezzzzze piratezzzzz. Sonic: (Sarcastically and playfully) Well, gee, I don't understand a word you're saying with the z's in your sentences. Knuckles: (Sarcastically in agreement) Especially when you're bluffing about a harmless-looking giant robot that looks like a dumb ferris wheel. (The group chuckled a bit at Sonic and Knuckles' comments, making Wack and the pirates glared flatly) Wack: Very funny. (Then he turned to Rotatatron while pulling a remote out) Wack: Rotatatron, fire away! (The Rotatatron, under Wack's remote's control, fired its missiles at the group, making them dodge) Wack: (Chuckles) Now, azzzzzzzz you were zzzzzaying about "Dumb ferrizzzzzz wheelzzzzz?" (Then the fight began. As the group avoided more missiles shot at them, they knocked the Rotatatron over, but the Rotatatron recovered and rolled around like a wheel, trying to crush the group while the pirates, Wack, and the robots got out of the way) Skurvy: Careful with that robot, Wack! K. Rool: Make sure you don't make them drop the scepters! Cortex: We need them to help us without releas...! Wack: I'm trying, Cortex, Captain, and Admiral! (He makes the Rotatatron charge at the group again, but Ashitaka and Max fired their arrows at the Rotatatron's gem in the center, making it screech to a stop, as if reacting in pain. Shocked, Wack tried to make the Rotatatron move again, but to no avail) Wack: Zzzzzztupid gem breaking on me! (Realizing that the gem and remote connecting to each other is the Rotatatron's weakness upon hearing Wack say that, San called out to the group) San: Guys! Destroy that gem in the center! (Getting it, the group flew up at the gem and after Sonic spindashed into the gem, cracking it some more, he landed on top of the cracked gem, waving teasingly at the robot) Sonic: Come and get me! (Then the Rotatatron got angry and fired a missile at Sonic, but he dodged by jumping and the missile destroyed the gem. Then the Rotatatron, now that the gem is destroyed, malfunctioned, shook violently like it's having a seizure, and crumbled to pieces, much to the villains' shock) Pinstripe: Wow. They beat it fast. Shadow: Now, one question; What did Cortex mean by "Need them?" (But instead of answering, the pirates gestured to the Egg Gunners to attack. Then one of them fired, making the group dodge. Rouge, Knuckles, and San tried to fly away, carrying each scepter, but Wack activates one of the robotic hands from the levitation rowboat) K. Rool: What're you doing, Wack?! Skurvy: You'll knock the scepters down! Wack: I am not! (But too late; The robotic hands knocked Knuckles, Rouge, and San down, causing them to accidentally drop the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness. Noticing with the group, Shadow, Tikal, and Ashitaka slid across the ground, catching Rouge, Knuckles, and San respectively on cue. The scepters got closer to the ground) K. Rool, Skurvy, Cortex, and Shredder: No!!!! (The group ran after the scepters to catch them, but too late, the scepters crashed onto the ground, shattering into pieces and something with dark magic made the Egg Gunners short-circuit. Shadow and Sora, with the group close by, cautiously approached the broken scepters and just when Cream reached towards it, Shadow noticed something black and bubbling shaking the pieces) Shadow: (To Cream) Don’t touch! Sora: Look out! (Then, a black and a purple globs of darkness shot up from the remains of the Moon Scepter of Darkness, another black and a red globs of darkness shot up from the Sun Scepter of Darkness' remains, and a black and blue glob of darkness shot up from the Star Scepter of Darkness' remains) Skurvy: They're freed! K. Rool: Pull back! Pull back! Pull back now! Cortex: Hurry! Shredder: Run! (The pirates and Wack then flew away in the rowboats back to their ship and flew off. Then the five globs of darkness shot through the short-circuiting Egg Gunners, destroying them and while the red, purple, and blue/black globs of darkness shot into the ground immediately into three puddles, the black glob of darkness from the Sun Scepter of Darkness and the black glob of darkness from the Moon Scepter of Darkness both shot up into the sky and down into the ground in front of Shadow and Sora’s respective shadows. Then the darknesses copied Shadow and Sora’s shadows by splitting in half, much to the group’s shock. Although Shadow and Sora’s shadows returned to normal from the split, the two copies then slowly materialized by rising up and taking shape in the form of a Shadow the Hedgehog duplicate with a sickly darker shade and no mouth and a dark-looking teenage boy with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, and dark gray short spiky hair, and wearing a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, black vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes, and a black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome. Then the three puddles slowly materialized into three other figures. The first figure is a woman with pale blue eyes, light purple short spiky hair, pale black beetle-like wings, and is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, red knee-high boots, and sometimes carried dark brown scanner sunglasses to wear at times. The second figure is a male jackal with black fur, white markings on his back and tip of his tail, white tendril-like hair, red eyes, and yellow pupils, and wearing a silver metal half helmet over his face with his left eye exposed only and his right eye covered by a black bolt-shaped visor-like screen and metal bat-like ears with the interior colored black and white ringed, a white neck bandana, a red upside-down triangle-shaped ruby brooch on his chest, black gloves, and silver and black armored boots. And the last figure is a bat-type Digimon with yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and is wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead) Rouge: What? The shadows…. Roxas: No way! Vector: The two that extracted the shadows look just like Shadow and Sora! Charmy: But with sickly darker shades! (The copies, woman, bat-type Digimon, and jackal laughed evilly in a calm way) Copy 1: (Sneeringly) Oh, how ironic fate can be! Copy 2: (Sneeringly) We would never have believed the two of us would be resurrected through your shades! Woman: Especially when, ten years ago, you sealed us. Jackal: Stuffed in the scepters like trash. (They bow their heads down in sarcastic respect with evil smirks to Shadow and Sora, much to the group's suspicion and calm concern) Copy 1: We all thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog. Copy 2: And our thanks to you, too, Sora. Bat-type Digimon: We would never have been freed if it weren't for you both. (Getting surprised calmly, Shadow and Sora got suspicious along with the group) Shadow: Who are you? And how do you know our names? Sora: Identify yourselves! (The copies, with their heads still bowed down, then slowly walked towards the group, mostly Shadow and Sora, in a creepy way as the woman, jackal, and bat-type Digimon rose upright slowly) Copy 1: I’m Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark. Copy 2: My name.... Is Vanitas. Woman: I'm Hunter J. Jackal: You may refer to me as.... Infinite. Bat-type Digimon: And I am Demidevimon. (As Mephiles and Vanitas slowly came closer with an evil smirk slowly forming on his mouthless muzzle and face, the group, except Shadow, took a step back, creeped out by this, with Sora still glaring in suspicion) Mephiles: What? Did you forget us? Vanitas: Well, we didn‘t forget you both. (Once up close to Shadow and Sora with Mephiles, Vanitas spoke up as Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon approached the group with evil smirks as well) Vanitas: Heh. I guess you did forget us. Hunter J: Since you, Sora, were a child that time. Demidevimon: And people can sometimes forget certain times in their childhood. Infinite: Indeed. Dark villains: We owe much to you, Shadow and Sora. (Mephiles and Vanitas slowly turned their heads an inch towards Shadow and Sora’s face in a creepy way, exposing Mephiles' green lizard-like pupils in his eyes, making Shadow, Sora, and the group back off calmly) Sora: Back off! Dark villains: (Sarcastically) Oh, yes. (Mephiles and Vanitas slowly raise their heads back upright and they, Hunter J, Demidevimon, and Infinite raised their hands, or wings, up, conjuring up a purple black orb) Mephiles: What you gave to us.... Hunter J: We now return to you both! Vanitas: A one-way ticket to oblivion! (They activate the orb, which grew big and swallowed up the group, trapping them. The tough members of the group tried to attack the orb, but its force knocked them back upon attacking it) Charmy: Let us out! Infinite: Why should we? (Vanitas then formed an evil creepy slasher grin and chuckled darkly) Vanitas: (Chuckles darkly) Sit back.... Enjoy the ride! (Then the dark villains powered up the orb, making the group scream by the energy shocking them, and then the group vanished with the orb in a flash. The dark villains smirked and chuckled evilly, changed into a form of black jets of light, and flew off. Back in Crisis City in the future, the purple black orb appeared in the air inside a ruined building and the group fell through. After recovering and dusting themselves off, they looked around in confusion) Rouge: What is this place? Amy: And why is it hot? Vector: (Covering his nose) And more importantly, what is that sickly smell? (They suddenly noticed the ruins of Crisis City with lava and tar-like oil beneath as if it were from the Underworld) Shadow: It seems we’ve been teleported to another location. Riku: This looks like a scene from a post-apocalyptic movie my friends and I watched before. San: Well, let’s find out where we are. Group: (Nods in agreement) Yeah. (They start to walk out when they noticed Shadow and Sora stopping to get lost in their thoughts) Shadow: Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon…. Sora: Who are they…? (Rouge and Kairi spoke up, snapping Shadow and Sora out of their thoughts) Rouge: Shadow? Kairi: Sora? (Shadow and Sora nod calmly and they resume their walk to see where they are. Later, the group found a computer room within a strange-looking base) Rouge: This base looks.... Familiar.... (Seeing a hardrive connected to the computer screen, the group tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't turn on) Sonic: Why isn't this hunk of junk not turning on? Tails: (Seeing the loading screen boot up) It is. (They look and see the loading screen come up and then got calmly dismayed when the loading screen popped up a update loading screen) Tails: (Reading the screen) Update will complete in 24 hours. (The group calmly groaned in annoyance) Knuckles: So, now we have to wait here until it finishes? Tails: I'm afraid so, Knuckles. (Deciding to do that, the group relaxed themselves) Charmy: (To us readers) This may take a while in a long time. (Then they resumed waiting. The next morning back in the present, Team Ash Ketchum and the rest of their allies got ready for tonight, a little disappointed that their other allies are gone a long time, unaware of what happened to them) Helen: Team Mononoke and Sonic and Sora's groups sure have been gone a long time. Will: Yeah. Therru: Do you think they abandoned us? Jack: If I know them, they would never abandon us, especially when we're on vacation. Dingodile: So, chin up, guys, sheilas. Group: (Agreeing) Yeah, I guess your right. Females: And don't call us sheilas! Dingodile: Sorry. (They leave. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS split up from their friends to explore the city while the rest of our heroes help out in preparing for the festival. While at the library, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS are enjoying a good book of their own while waiting patiently for the festival to start. Elsewhere, two boys are prepped up for tonight. The first boy is an 18 year old with short bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a white and blue prince-like outfit (Similar to Eric's wedding outfit at the end of "The Little Mermaid"). The last boy with him is a 20 year old with short sierra orange spiky hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white prince-like outfit of his own (Similar to Charming's outfit from "Cinderella"). Up on another roof, five familiar dark shadowy figures watched all four of them from above, not paying any mind to Pikachu. Suddenly, the five noticed something gold, blue, and white glowing in the distance and disappeared, apparently heading to the source of the glowing. In Soleanna and Oriana Forest, a white portal appeared in the air and then Celebi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord emerged from it. After it vanished, Celebi turned to the four and spoke to them with chirps. Luckily, Discord translated) Discord: You have to go home now and report this to your clan? (Celebi nods sadly, but then reassured them with a smile and some happy chirps) Aqua: I see. Ventus: Then I guess we’ll see you later. (Celebi nods and flew away, leaving the red and purple Soloriana Emeralds behind. Terra's group suddenly realized something) Terra's group: Hey, wait…! (But Celebi was gone already) Terra: I was gonna ask her where we are in this timeline. Aqua: I know where we are from this forest. Ventus: Then where we are? (Aqua answered the question by pointing at a sign that read “Welcome to Soleanna and Oriana Forest.” The three boys understood) Terra: That explains it. Aqua: So this is the past…. (They wander around, accidentally forgetting the red and purple Soloriana Emeralds, until they came across a forked road with a sign that read “Tropical Jungle/Forest of Enchantment on the left” and “Wave Ocean on the right.” The four then began their discussion about their timeline) Ventus: Obviously this timeline is beautiful than ours. Terra: Yeah. (Discord suddenly noticed a young man walk by from afar reading his watch. Using his magic, he scanned the watch on the man, and after he was gone when Discord finished scanning the watch, he turned to the others) Discord: His watch just said a date and time. Aqua: What did it say? Discord: It said “August 6th, 2006; 5:00 PM.” Terra: So we're in...? (The four realized immediately) Terra and Discord: Two days before Iblis and Myotismon are unleashed! Aqua and Ventus: And this is the year it happened! (They immediately try to figure out what to do to prevent it. In the bushes nearby, five familiar dark figures appeared slowly and watched) Aqua: We better find out what caused Iblis and Myotismon’s release quickly! Ventus: But how? Discord: Anybody in this timeline will think we're acting crazy if we ask them. Terra: But the biggest question for us is, how can we find out? (They began to ponder. The five figures in the bushes watched them silently with evil smirks, as if having a plan for the four, and then they calmly went solemn and came out while the first male figure spoke in a low, calm voice, getting the four's attention) First male figure: By knowing the truth of course. (Terra's group noticed and the figures unveiled themselves in the form of Mephiles, Hunter J, Vanitas, Infinite, and Demidevimon) Hunter J: Just as any floral life comes from a seed, or birds, reptiles, and fishes come from an egg, everything has an origin. Vanitas: That's right. Aqua: Who are you? Mephiles: My name is Mephiles. Mephiles the…. Valiant. Demidevimon: Demidevimon. Vanitas: Vanitas. Hunter J: Hunter J. Infinite: And Infinite. Mephiles: And we overheard your desire to defeat Iblis and Myotismon. Vanitas: We are on the same mission ourselves. Infinite: And we wish to help you on the same goal. (They then resumed their explanation) Demidevimon: Anyway, you need to find the four beings originally responsible for the upcoming catastrophe from your timeline. Discord: How did you know...? Infinite: We sensed it. Terra: (Curiously) Then, is that the answer to our problem, finding four individuals that are the culprits? Dark villains: (Nods grimly) Yes. (They turned away in a calm sad fashion) Mephiles: (In calm sadness) We were fools before for letting that Celebi Princess go alone. Hunter J: (In calm sadness) Especially when we warned her not to go there. Vanitas: (Shrugs) But luck has it, she luckily brought you here. (Realizing that Celebi might be in danger, Terra then got determined and asked again) Terra: Then tell us, do you know who those four are? Discord: And are they after the Celebi Princess we just befriended? (Unbeknowest of Terra's group, the dark villains briefly and secretly gave an evil smirk from their mouthless muzzle and faces at first as Terra and Discord asked, apparently appearing to have successfully deceived the four. Then the five casted aside the smirks and resumed their grim expression) Dark villains: Yes. Demidevimon: Now listen well. (Terra's group listened carefully to the five as they continued) Mephiles: You are aware that to fix your timeline by changing the future, you need to change the past, right? Terra's group: Yes. Mephiles: Good. Hunter J: In order to change the past, you must eliminate the four individuals who will awaken Iblis and Myotismon 48 hours from here. Infinite: All four of them known as the Iblis and Myotismon Triggers. (A short pause) Terra: If we eliminate those four, will our world be saved like you said it will? (The dark villains nod grimly) Mephiles: The Day of Disaster…. Hunter J: If you four fail, Iblis and Myotismon will be freed within 48 hours from today. Infinite: And their flames and pollution will be released into the world. Vanitas: All because Princesses Elise Oriana III and Allison Oriana, the Celebi Princess, and the Dazzlings were killed by those four individuals. Demidevimon: But what made things worse for your timeline is that two of the Iblis and Myotismon Triggers took their own lives to avoid capture. Mephiles: And you have those two, and these two other individuals, to blame. (He holds out the same purple Soloriana Emerald Terra's group forgot to Terra and Discord. Terra and Discord both take it calmly and they both have a clear vision of a familiar boy, jester-like creature, and two older boys surrounded by flames and tar-like oil with blank expressions. Unbeknown to Terra's group, the dark villains secretly conjured the image in their hands behind them, to make it look like Terra and Discord are looking into the view of the purple Soloriana Emerald. After that finished, Terra and Discord snap out of it and understood while the dark villains finished conjuring the image secretly) Terra: Discord and I see them! (Terra and Discord then let Mephiles calmly take the purple Soloriana Emerald) Discord: So, the Princes of Soleanna and Oriana, a boy, and a jester-like creature are the Iblis and Myotismon Triggers? Dark villains: That’s right. (Ventus and Aqua secretly got suspicious suddenly) Ventus and Aqua: (Whispering) The Princes of Soleanna and Oriana, a boy, and a jester-like creature? (The two snap out of it when they heard Terra ask the dark villains again) Terra: And what does Celebi have to do with them? Mephiles: (Grimly) The four Iblis and Myotismon Triggers plan on deceiving the Celebi Princess into turning against you and becoming their friend instead. Vanitas: Then when their time is right…. Terra: (Realizing) They will kill her, the Princesses of Soleanna and Oriana, and those Dazzlings in 48 hours…. Dark villains: Exactly. Demidevimon: So, tick-tock. You gotta hurry. (Terra's group then got determined) Ventus: Where are those four now? Terra: We need to find them and defeat them! Mephiles: They are currently located in Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town, attending the Festival of the Sun, Moon, and Star tonight. Hunter J: The faster way there is by going through either Tropical Jungle within the Forest of Enchantment or Wave Ocean. Discord: Tropical Jungle within the Forest of Enchantment or Wave Ocean. Terra: Got it. Mephiles: We’ll leave everything up to you four, alone. Terra: Alone? Ventus: Why? Mephiles: Because we wish to find the Celebi Princess alone. Hunter J: We'll try to convince her and her clan of the impending doom. (Before Terra could explain where she is, Infinite cut him off) Infinite: And yes, we know where she lives, but we will bide our time to tell her and her clan. Vanitas: Also, if we fail to do that, rescue the Celebi Princess from those Iblis and Myotismon Triggers and deliver her to us and with her power, we can fix the future. Terra and Discord: (Nods) Okay. Ventus and Aqua: Good luck. Dark villains: Same to you. (The five turned into black purple jets of light and flew off. Once that’s done, Terra's group then looked up at the sign) Terra: So which way do we go to get to Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town? Discord: I don’t know. Aqua: But what I do know is that we can split up or take one path. (Ventus thought it over and decided) Ventus: I say we split up. (Terra, Aqua, and Discord got surprised calmly) Terra: Are you sure you can handle yourself? Ventus: No. I'll take Aqua with me. (Understanding his decision, Aqua, Terra, and Discord gave in and nodded) Aqua: (To Ventus) All right. (To Terra and Discord) Which way do you want to head to Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town through? (Looking at the sign, Terra and Discord thought it over and then decided) Terra: I always liked jungles from the picture books my mother read to me when I was little. Discord: And I can sense whatever dangers we'll avoid. Ventus: So you’ll go through Tropical Jungle within the Forest of Enchantment? Terra and Discord: Yes. (A short pause) Aqua: (Nods) Very well. Then Ven and I’ll go through Wave Ocean. Ventus: And we'll meet up sooner or later. (Terra and Discord nod and then with that, Terra and Discord head to Tropical Jungle within the Forest of Enchantment and Ventus and Aqua head to Wave Ocean. Terra and Discord entered Tropical Jungle and they looked around in amazement at its beauty) Terra: This is so unbelievable. Discord: So beautiful…. (They suddenly snapped out of it upon realizing their mission and got determined) Terra: Now we must fight for the future! Discord: And fast! (They run ahead) Terra: (Thinking) “The four Iblis and Myotismon Triggers….” (They came across a lake and noticed a bouncing lotus) Discord: This lotus will help us jump, based on how strong we'll bounce on it. Terra: Got it. (They make a powerful jump on the lotus and then bounced up on a platform. They noticed a log bridge and crossed it carefully. Once at the other side, they resumed their rush) Discord: We’ve got to hurry! Terra: Come on! (They make it and then continued their trek until they came upon the exit leading to Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town as nighttime came. At the same time at Wave Ocean, Ventus and Aqua walked around in calm amazement at the beautiful sea in front of them and the beach) Aqua: So wonderful…. Ventus: And peaceful.... (Then Aqua thought over what Ventus decided earlier) Aqua: I hope Terra and Discord can make it. And I especially hope that your plan of us splitting up is a good one. Ventus: I'm certain it's a good plan. (Then they thought over their suspicions on what the dark villains told them, Terra, and Discord) Aqua: “The four Iblis and Myotismon Triggers….” Ventus: “The Princes of Soleanna and Oriana, a boy, and a jester-like creature….” Aqua: Iblis and Myotismon Triggers…. I don’t think I’ve heard that name before…. Ventus: And the Princes of Soleanna and Oriana, a boy, and a jester-like creature…? Can it be true? (Then Aqua shook it off and got determined) Aqua: It doesn't matter for now. We’ve got to meet up with Terra and Discord fast! Ventus: (Realizing) Oh! (Got determined) Right! (They then trekked through the beach, searching for a way to Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town. Suddenly, an Orca Whale jumped in the water and swam by, accidentally splashing them) Ventus: Darn! Aqua: Why now? (They then used her magic spin from their Keyblades to dry themselves off and then resumed their trek until they noticed it is night now) Aqua: I guess we’ll meet up with Terra and Discord tomorrow. Ventus: Hopefully. (They take shelter in an empty abandoned hut and went to bed there) Coming up: The Festival of the Sun, Moon, and Star has begun, and just when things got fun, it got worse when K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew attack to kidnap the Princesses of Soleanna and Oriana. But after Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS attempt to help the Princes of Soleanna and Oriana protect the princesses, the princesses, unfortunately, got captured by the pirates and their rescue mission begins the next day in Wave Ocean with some of their allies accompanying them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies